Heart Co
by Wiggly
Summary: AU story: Lucy Heart is a savvy business woman and mage, who recently joined Fairy Tail. How will she handle life as a Fairy?
1. Sorcerer Magazine Special Edition

**Disclaimer: These are works of purely speculative fiction. It is not intended to infringe on any rights by and of the companies and/or individuals involved in the production of Fairy Tail. I do not claim ownership of the characters mentioned in this fic and I am not profiting financially from these works.**

******This is an edited version of the original*****

* * *

**_Sorcerer Magazine Special Edition_**

_This month we celebrate our mage of the year, **Lucy Heart!**_

_For those who don't know Lucy Heart is one of the most powerful mages in Terra! _

_Awarded the position of Wizard Saint, at the age of twelve. Miss Heart is an inspiration for women of all ages. Not only is Miss Heart one of the few Celestial Mages left but she is also the heir to the Heart Fortune. At fifteen years old, Miss Heart began to run the Heart Corporation beside her father, the corporate tycoon Jude Heart. Under Miss Heart's guidance Heart Co. grew dramatically and now has branches in the etherion research and development industry and the fashion industry. Interviewing this beautiful and intelligent young woman was a pleasure and I hope to do so again. Enjoy the transcript of her response to a few questions in page 6. Also, don't miss out on her sexy magazine spread!_

_-Jason_

* * *

Sitting at the Fairy Tail Guild next to the rest of team Shadow Gear Levy reads the special edition of Sorcerer Monthly._ "How cool is Lucy?! I wish I could meet her!" _thinks Levy as she eagerly turns to page six to read the rest of the article.

* * *

**_Mage of the Year Lucy Heart_**

_J: Good afternoon Miss Heart. Thank you for meeting me._

_L.H: Thank you for having me, Jason. It is an honor._

_J: I assure you the honor is all mine! Also, Happy belated birthday! Did you do anything special?_

_L.H: Actually, I went on vacation to Galuna Island. That's where I took the magazine spread picture. _

_J: Isn't Galuna Island haunted?_

_L.H: Yes, that was the rumor. I went to inspect it since my company has been looking to buy an island. It turns out it's inhabited by a group under a moon curse. I helped them dispel the curse and they turned out not to be people, but demons who forgot their identity due to the curse. We celebrated and had a wonderful time after that. Of course, my company will not be buying the island. Instead it is now under my personal protection, so no one bothers them again._

_J: Cool! I am sure no one will mess with them now. How did you dispel the curse?_

_L.H: I can't go into much detail since the culprits are undergoing trial. However, I can reveal that a dark guild tried to bring the demon Deliora back. The magic they used cursed the islanders._

_J: Your life is so cooool! That brings me to my next question. Is there anything you would change about it or would do differently?_

_L.H: There is something I've always wanted to do but have never had the time or need. I would've liked to join a guild._

_J: Really?! Do you have a specific guild in mind?_

_L.H: Yes, I've always looked up to Fairy Tail. They are my favorite guild!_

_End of interview_

_Author's Note:_

_Who would have thought the magic community's sweetheart, Lucy Heart's dream is to join the number one guild in Fiore, FAIRY TAIL! If there are any Fairy's reading this special edition let your master know! Having this young lady in your guild would make Fairy Tail even more legendary!_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH," Levy screams. "LUCY HEART WANTS TO JOIN FAIRY TAIL!" she yells louder then she faints.

"WHAT?!" Screams everyone in the guild.

"No way! That girl has everything besides, she is probably a snob," says Evergreen.

"Let her! She is a man!" says Elfman earning an eyeroll from Evergreen.

"Yes, I've always wanted to fight her!" yells Natsu as he climbs on one of the guild tables.

A shirtless Gray joins Natsu on the table and shoves a finger in his face. "As if you would win! She is the youngest Wizard Saint in history! She would wipe the floor with you," taunts Gray.

Natsu retaliates by punching gray in the face starting an all-out guild brawl.

**…Meanwhile…**

"What do you think Master?" asks Mirajane, while effortlessly dodging a flying chair, which breaks all the alcohol bottles behind her. "I read the article too. It said it was her dream to join a guild and that Fairy Tail was her favorite."

Master Makarov sits cross-legged on the bar sipping a beer. "I think we would be very fortunate to have her," responds Makarov pensively. "I'll talk to her at the Wizard Saints meeting this weekend." He stands on the bar and his right arm grows into a giant fist, which knocks out the brawlers.

:-:-:-:-:

* * *

Authors Note:

Thank you for reading! The length of my chapters might vary a bit. But don't worry I will make sure the story moves along at a good pace. I do have a timeline written out for it to keep me focused.

Please, let me know what you think in the reviews. It is my first time writing fan fiction and I welcome any constructive criticism.

Have a wiggly day!

******This is an edited version of the original*****

Thank you to all my current favorites and followers for putting up with the original version! You are true wiggles!

Hiroyuki Akemi, Jaz-147, JcL107, MissVarta, NoEmotions, Paralelepipedo 14, arcadea333, bahall1964, bunnygirl2510, evrlastinglight101, mcejessica14, nhazra1197


	2. Magic Council Headquarters

**Disclaimer: These are works of purely speculative fiction. It is not intended to infringe on any rights by and of the companies and/or individuals involved in the production of Fairy Tail. I do not claim ownership of the characters mentioned in this fic and I am not profiting financially from these works.**

*****I don't know how you guys put up with the original version. I am so thankful you still decided to follow the story!*****

*****This chapter has been heavily edited for continuity*****

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Three days later at the Magic Council Headquarters**

Meeting Agenda

Open Issues

1\. Stoddard and Scuderi Tensions

Recess

New Business

1\. Heart Co. petition to make Galuna Island a reserve

_"Ultear, is freaking brilliant! My petitions rarely get on the agenda. She is too talented to stay as my assistant for long," _thought Lucy. It had been Ultear's idea to manipulate the Magic Council with the Sorcerer Monthly interview. While, Lucy's first response was to completely ignore the interview invitation.

Lucy had learned long ago that special interviews rarely asked real questions and always made her look superficial. Ultear, had to take drastic measures to convince Lucy to do the article, like suspending Lucy between time for an hour. "_Too bad I still came out like a stuck-up rich girl. Fairy Tail will definitely not want me after that,_" grimaced Lucy. Looking at the lacriwatch on her wrist Lucy realized she had thirty minutes to spare before the meeting.

"_But now I'll have more time to free the celestial spirit key I found in Deliora's ice,"_ thought Lucy with a smile as she walked out of the council meeting room to get coffee.

:-:-:-:

Makarov watched as Lucy Heart frowned at God Serena's flamboyant entrance into the meeting room. He found it amusing the young Wizard Saint had never warmed up to the First Wizard Saint. He felt it had something to do with God Serena's suspicious behavior on her first day at the Magic Council. At the time, God Serena had tried to pass a vote to take mage children from their parents and put them in boarding schools. Makarov suspected the First Wizard Saint's real plan was to find dragon-slayer candidates to build a nest. But he had not been able to confirm his suspicions in the five years since. It made Makarov feel uneasy about investigating his long-time friend; yet, God Serena had changed drastically with each dragon-slayer magic he got. Makarov could barely recognize his old friend.

In another incident, God Serena had gone as far as to suggest Miss Heart should get tested for compatibility to a dragon egg. His logic was that Miss Heart had the traits of a great dragon queen. Makarov was sure she took the comment the wrong way; the businesswoman didn't know much about dragon culture.

Since his guild was full of dragon-slayers; Makarov knew God Serena had meant it as a compliment of the highest order. However, Miss Heart took it as a personal attack on the magic she inherited from her mother. Everyone knew merging with a dragon egg could change your magic type.

"Scuderi is trespassing on Stoddard land!" announced God Serena, signaling the start of the meeting. "Their intensions are no longer in question. They must be stopped before they turn an eye to Fiore!" the First Wizard Saint continued melodramatically. "We need to send the Magic Rune knights to aid Stoddard against Scuderi!"

_"What are you up to now?" _thought Makarov catching Erza's eyes at the other end of the table. He knew the redhead's suspicions were on high alert too. Sure, Scuderi had trespassed on Stoddard land but they apologized and returned home right away. The current situation didn't call for military involvement.

"Nay," announced Miss Heart, surprising Makarov and the other Wizard Saints. Makarov thought he would have to convince her to go against potential war. As a businesswoman, she could take advantage of the situation and profit dramatically.

Until now Makarov had been unsure whether Miss Heart would fit in with the rest of Fairy Tail. Having never spent time with her outside of council meetings. Now he was sure she was perfect. Anyone who used their power to help others, instead of profiting from people's suffering was worthy of being a Fairy.

He watched as the businesswoman looked over the other council members with unflinching resolve, "We are acting rashly if we run to aid Stoddard militarily," she pointed out. Earning a few nods from the Wizard Saints.

"Missss Lucy Heart," God Serena interrupted before she could continue, "You've been gone for a few days taking photoshoots and interviews. I assure you the situation is more dangerous than it seems."

"I firmly believe," continued the First Wizard Saint, ignoring the glare Miss Heart gave him, "if we do not act now Scuderi will attack Fiore. Miss Heart has already made her vote. What do the rest of you say?"

"_What would he gain from a war?_ _It makes no sense?! He is acting like the day he tried to incarcerate children," _thought Makarov. "Nay, I think… we should offer aid to any fugitive from Stoddard but nothing else," he announced.

"Nay, our presence could escalate matters dramatically," said Jellal.

"Nay, I agree with Miss Heart. Any action on our behalf would be too rash at his moment," said Erza. Followed by three 'Nays' and two 'Yeahs'.

:-:-:-:

Three hours later at a small cafe near Magic Council Headquarters Lucy, Makarov, and Erza sit at a corner table. Lucy bought a large iced coffee, Makarov sipped on a cup of tea, and Erza bought a whole strawberry cake and refused share with anyone.

"You said you wanted to talk to me Master Makarov. How may I help you?" Lucy said evenly, despite her accelerating heartbeat from sitting so close to her heroes. She was a huge Fairy Tail fan! "_I can't believe they want to talk to me!"_ her inner fangirl screamed.

"Yes, its's about something extremely important," started Makarov. He was a small old man with a large white mustache and a mostly bald head, but his size was deceptive to his incredible magical ability. He wasn't the second Wizard Saint for nothing. Whatever he wanted to tell Lucy must be incredibly important.

"Today, you demonstrated you have what it takes to be a Fairy," said Makarov with a smile on his face. "I want to officially invite you to join the Fairy Tail guild Miss Heart."

Lucy's breath caught in her throat and could only blink and stare at the Master and Erza. The former had a huge smile the latter looked at Lucy with a mixture of respect, admiration, and anticipation that Lucy never expected.

_"I can't believe this is happening!" _Lucy's inner fangirl yelled and fainted_. "_I don't know what to say," she heard herself say. Awe and disbelief clearly reflected in her voice.

"I've had my eye on you since you first became a Wizard Saint; at the time, I had expected other guilds to steal you away. Since, you never joined one I believed you didn't have an interest in guilds. A guild is a family to mages. I know you have a great life and don't need much but…"

"I accept," interrupted Lucy enthusiastically with a smile on her lips and tears running down her face. "I would be honored. This has been a lifelong dream I never thought would come true." Lucy had much more to say but Erza's celebratory hug almost squished her to death. Lucy's inner fangirl returned only to yell,_ "The Erza Scarlett is touching me!"_

_:-:-:-:-:_

**Official Magic Council Correspondence**

Date: July 2, X784

As of 9 am today, Fiore will prepare to help any fugitives from Stoddard. As tensions escalate between the two countries, we ask the magic community to unite and help these poor souls.

In another decision, Galuna Island is now a Heart Co. Reservation under the protection of the Wizard Saint Lucy Heart.

* * *

Author's Note:

This chapter was horrible before. Thank you so much for reading it and sticking with me. I have changed it completely to add more continuity to the story. But don't worry I am still following my timeline; the story has not changed.

Thank you to my followers. You are the wiggliest.

-Lots of love and wiggles!


	3. Gold

**Disclaimer: These are works of purely speculative fiction. It is not intended to infringe on any rights by and of the companies and/or individuals involved in the production of Fairy Tail. I do not claim ownership of the characters mentioned in this fic and I am not profiting financially from these works.**

******This is an edited version of the original*****

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Gold**

_ Regret_

_July 7, X784_

_Dear mom,_

_There isn't a day I don't blame myself for your death. If I had been more obedient you would still be alive. What I regret most is not being there to say goodbye…. With every year that passes the regret grows larger but the pain from missing you has begun to fade. I don't understand it. I still miss you with every fiber of my soul; but the years have dulled the pain. I think it is a sign that I am ready to tell you what happened the day before you opened the Eclipse gate. I beg you to forgive me, wherever you are, and not to blame dad. He was misguided and has made up for it a million-fold._

_That morning, Father took me to work, like he liked to do. That time however, he introduced me to a boy named Dan. Father told me he had arranged a marriage between us to unite our companies. I refused, mother. When father and I returned I ran to my room and packed everything I could. Since, I knew I would need protection I stole Aquarius from your key ring. That is why you didn't find her. That is why you had to use your own magic to open the gate. I am so so sorry…. I killed you! The day after you opened the gate Capricorn found me in a cave near home. He told me you had died and carried me home._

_Things between father and I were tough for a while after you passed. I blamed myself and father blamed himself. We didn't know how to talk to each other without you around. Slowly, we turned to each other seeking comfort. Now he is my rock and I am his. As you know he pushed me to continue my mage studies. He said if I practiced the magic you taught me, I would feel closer to you. He was right. Every time I use my magic, I swear I feel you beside me, in the air I breathe, and in the power flowing in my veins._

_Father's support is the reason I will finally join Fairy Tail! It's always been my dream, but I never felt like I deserved it. I always thought my destiny was to work hard to be worthy of your memory and love. But a crazy old man on an Island called Galuna told me something that helped me move on. He said, "if you destroy the moon all my problems will go away. Then maybe my son can rest in peace." Of course, I couldn't destroy the moon! It would cause chaos! But I did realize I was fixated on the wrong thing. I thought if I treated myself as a martyr your death would be justified. But I was wrong your death can never be justified! I must move on and do everything in my power, so you rest in peace. I know you want me to be happy, mom. I promise to be happy from now on._

_Your little heart_

_P.S_

_You are going to freak! I found Andromeda's key in a cave in Galuna Island; it was frozen with the demon Deliora!_

After placing their letters in a treasure chest, by Layla's grave, Lucy and her father walk back home holding each other. Behind them, a beautiful woman with golden hair watches them walk away. A smile finally reflected in her warm brown eyes. She disappears in a burst of golden light ready to move on.

:-:-:-:-:-:

"Be quiet you brats!" yelled Master Makarov, standing on the guild bar, swinging a pint of beer above his head. "We have a special guest from the Magic Council today and…"

"Oy, gramps! What did we do now?" interrupted Natsu, which prompted Erza to grab him in a chokehold to keep him quiet. "I give. I give," Natsu croaked falling to the ground from lack of air.

"Ahem, as I was saying," continued Makarov, "We have a special guest. Most of you know her by name. Today, she is here to join the Fairy Tail guild!"

"No way?!" screamed Levy as she deduced the special guest's identity. Paraded as the smartest person of the century; it was not surprising Levy figured it out. The short, blue haired mage could read and write in every language ever created; and was about to complete her fifth degree at the Mavis Academy for Gifted Mages.

At this point, guild members started to lose their patience and demanded the special guest's identity. However, Lucy was starting to regret her decision, as she hid under the guild's bar. She knew Fairy Tail was eccentric but their loud demands made her nervous. _"Maybe it's better to admire them from afar," _thought Lucy. Before Lucy could plan an escape, Makarov pulled her out and placed her in front of the guild yelling, "Lucy Heart!" Makarov 'encouraged' Lucy to step forward by slapping her butt. Too overwhelmed, Lucy didn't feel Makarov cope a feel, which was the old perverts plan, since he would never get another chance and live.

Erza was the first to react; gathering Lucy in a bone crushing hug, like the first time. The requip mage's tactile actions encouraged the rest of the guild to do the same. Speechless, Lucy didn't know how to respond to so much love and kindness from strangers. The only people who treated her thus were her father, her late mother, and a few childhood servants. Everyone else treated her like royalty or with contempt for having been born with a silver spoon in her mouth. "_Fairy Tail really is different,"_ she thought with hope in her heart.

"So where would you like your guild mark?" asked a beautiful woman with long white hair, which Lucy recognized at once. _"Oh my gosh! It's Mirajane Strauss!" _Lucy's fangirl freaked. Feeling high on the moment Lucy decided to place it on her left hand. When Mirajane removed the stamp a beautiful golden Fairy Tail insignia appeared. Lucy stared at the beautiful color with nostalgia; unknowingly, Lucy had managed to conjure the golden glow of her mother's magic. The whole guild watched as the Wizard Saint touched the new mark with a heartwarming smile on her lips.

"Oy, you, Luigi! Fight me!" yelled a pink haired boy wearing a white scarf and an open vest, which showed nice abdominals. "Leave it to Natsu to ruin the moment," muttered a black haired, half- naked boy, who also had nice abs.

"My name is Lucy," she corrected after coming out of her reverie, "and I don't think you want to fight me," she warned. Injuring one of her guildmates on the first day would make her feel terrible.

"You are a Wizard Saint, right?" he asked. Lucy simply nodded.

"Then fight me! Are you scared to lose?" he taunted, with a toothy smile.

Lucy's eyes widened a fraction when she realized who he was. "You're Salamander, aren't you?" she asked menacingly.

"Yes, you know me?" he responded. "I know I am the strongest and the sexie..." he didn't finish the sentence as Lucy grabbed him by the neck and dragged him outside. The rest of the guild quickly followed to watch and bet on the fight. Only a petite, white-haired mage expressed concern for Natsu's welfare.

Lucy let go of Natsu and jabbed a finger in his face, "you're the reason the Magic Council has a disaster relief fund!" She watched as Natsu went cross-eyed from following her finger. "You!" she flicked him earning a growl from the dragon slayer, "destroy at least three homes or one building on every mission you take!" She walked a few paces back and spread her arms apart. "I accept your challenge" She said with an evil smile, "I've been waiting to kick your ass for a very long time."

Natsu stood there for a few seconds not understanding anything the blond had said. The only thing that got his attention were the blonde's curves as she walked backwards. She didn't look dressed for a fight in a short mini skirt and pink top. In fact, he thought she looked cute_. _But when he heard her accept his challenge, he raised his eyes to hers, and yelled, "I am fired up!"

In the crowd, the petite white-haired mage scowled as she noticed Natsu checking out the new guild member. A creepy aura swirled around her making a tall blonde-haired man with a scar on his face inch away. Just then a crack of a whip signaled the start of the fight.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Sorcerer Magazine Monthly

_Now for our regular edition we will update you on the magical community!_

_First, and foremost, since it is thanks to Sorcerer Magazine. Lucy Heart has joined Fairy Tail! Her guild mark is on her left hand and is golden like her magic. But that's not all, rumors have it the Wizard Saint beat Salamander, in a one to one fight, on her first day as a guild member! Miss. Heart didn't summon any of her spirits. Instead she used her signature whip to immobilize Salamander making him useless. Cooool! _

_In other news, our secret source at Fairy Tail says they caught Bacchus from Quatro Puppy in a compromising position with non-other than…. Drums please… Cana Alberona! Cooool! _

_Since, we are on the note of couples, the long-time sweethearts Lisanna Strauss and Natsu Dragneel, are having trouble in paradise. On a recent rescue mission to Mt. Hakobe an unexpected blizzard stranded the couple on the mountain, for a week! Due to the severity of the storm, the Master of Fairy tail sent the Wizard Saint to save her new guildmates. According to our secret source, Miss Heart defeated 1,000,000 Vulcan's to save them. This got the attention of Salamander and he invited Miss Heart to team up! Coool!_

_On a more serious note the death anniversary of Layla Heart was last week. Everyone at Sorcerer Magazine sends their love and support to the Heart family._

_Finally, Mirajane Strauss has agreed to be our X785 calendar model for the third year in a row! What would we do without her? Remember all the proceeds will go to help the fugitives of Stoddard. Coooooooool! _

_-Jason_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading!

I know this is some heavy editing! But you were warned on the first chapter. This is the first time I write a fic.

Have a wiggleful day!


	4. Natsu

**Disclaimer: These are works of purely speculative fiction. It is not intended to infringe on any rights by and of the companies and/or individuals involved in the production of Fairy Tail. I do not claim ownership of the characters mentioned in this fic and I am not profiting financially from these works.**

******This is an edited version of the original*****

**Chapter 6**

Natsu

_"Something is wrong with Natsu,"_ thought Lisanna, as she helped Mirajane wash dishes in the guild kitchen. Since, their fight on Mt. Hakobe he had become distant, a very unlike Natsu thing to do. She was confused and hurt by his unwillingness to move their relationship to the next level. During their time stranded they had cuddled, falling asleep in each other's arms every night. They had even kissed and groped lying on a cold cave's floor, not caring about the hard ground.

Thinking of the vivid memories made her pale cheeks flush. It's as if she could still feel Natsu's hot hands massaging her clothed breasts and his hot lips at her neck. "_But it is not something new in our relationship,"_ she reminded herself with a huff and a shake of her head. After dating for two years, they had plenty of steamy make out sessions under their belt; but Natsu never took it farther than that. Whenever things started to get more heated, he stopped and went to sleep. Leaving Lisanna very sexually frustrated and irritated as hell. After bringing it up Natsu's only explanation was that he wasn't ready.

Lisanna didn't want to pressure him but, _"what seventeen-year-old boy is not ready for sex?!"_ she fumed breaking a plate. The petite mage knew they had chemistry, but she was starting to feel like it wasn't enough. Their lack of intimacy was starting to make her insecure and prone to jealousy. Remembering the last day in the cave made her want to knock herself out. "_It's because of Lucy Heart isn't it?" _her words haunted her. Letting out an irritated groan Lisanna took out her frustrations on the next plate.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Mirajane watched as Lisanna broke five plates in a row all while muttering and groaning incompressible things. Mira had a hunch Natsu and Lisanna were having problems. Usually the pinkette wouldn't leave her sister's side and always tried to take her on missions alone. However, he had been uncharacteristically absent for the last month; but no matter how many times Mira asked, Lisanna wouldn't spill the details. The curiosity was killing her! _"Maybe I should ask Laxus," _mused the demon take-over mage, picking up the finished food orders.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Meanwhile, Gajeel, Wendy, Natsu, and Laxus sit together in a corner of the guildhall speaking in hushed tones. They cringe as Lisanna continues to break plates in the guild kitchen. Wendy, the youngest of the slayers, jumps from her seat, reaches forward, and grabs Natsu by the scarf around his neck. "We told you to tell her the truth butt-head!" growls the tiny sky dragon slayer shaking Natsu like a bobblehead.

Beside her Gajeel snickers and pulls her back down, "don't kill him yet tiger," he says amused. Looking forward Gajeel notices the bags under Natsu's eyes and his obvious distress with the situation. "Natsu, you know she is not the one. You're just hurting her," he says evenly. "You asked for more time and we allowed it; but you will be a full-grown dragon next year. The change will lead you to your true mate…"

"She could still be my mate!" growls Natsu, doubt reflected in his eyes. "Before Igneel merged his soul with mine he said the change could be unpredictable…"

"No, she's not," says Laxus cutting him off. "You know your fire would have claimed her by now. I may never become a full-grown dragon since my dragon's soul was not mature, but my magic still claimed Mira." As if conjured by Laxus, the oldest Strauss walks out of the guild kitchen with a bright smile and arms full of food.

Natsu's stomach hurt with envy as he saw the possessive way Laxus' eyes followed Mira. "_Why can't that be Lisanna and I," _thinks Natsu_._ "Why haven't you claimed her yet lightning rod!" he lashes at Laxus.

"Because, my dragon is not ready," responds Laxus making Natsu feel small. "You know Anna Heart merged me with the soul of a thunder dragon's egg. It's just a fledgling right now."

"I know! I know!" growls Natsu fisting his pink locks in frustration. He felt more cornered than ever. As the slayer, who carried the only dragon king's soul, it was Natsu's job to lead all the slayers through the change. But he didn't have anyone to walk him through it. Natsu knew his nest would support him through everything but he wished he could ask Igneel for help. _"But he is gone,"_ Natsu reminded himself, the weight of his species on his shoulders.

A few seconds after his outburst, Natsu looks up into the eyes of his nest mates; expecting to see disappointment and judgement over his lack of composure. Instead, he saw overwhelming faith and understanding in their eyes. Feeling all his fears melt away; Natsu stands up to find Lisanna.

His nest needed a dragon queen and his dragon soul was the only thing that would lead him to her. It would be a painful conversation but if he didn't tell Lisanna the truth now, she wouldn't have enough time to absorb the information. The last thing he wanted was to wait until the last minute; she was his best friend and deserved much better. Feeling his heart accelerate as he reached the guild kitchen, Natsu took a deep breath and bit down the desire to run away.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Natsu and Lisanna sit under a tree in South Gate Park, looking at people play. Sitting cross-legged, Natsu takes a deep breath, "what do you know about the history of dragons?" he asks Lisanna abruptly.

Lisanna frowns at the question from her position a foot away. She didn't understand what the dragons of old had to do with their relationship problems. "What they teach us in school, I guess? That you and the other slayers carry the souls of the last remaining dragons. That the 4,000 dragon eggs at the Mavis Academy for Gifted Mages are the last hope to keep dragons alive."

"I see," responds Natsu quietly. "I am going to tell you the full, real, story. It will help you understand why I have been acting so weird," he says turning to look at Lisanna, his dark gaze unyielding, "but you can't talk to anyone about it except for Mira or the other slayers. It is necessary to keep it secret in order to save dragons. Do you understand?"

Caught in his intimidating gaze Lisanna simply nods; but Natsu doesn't begin to explain. Realizing it is not good enough, Lisanna lifts the skirt over her left thigh, and points to her guild mark, "I promise as a member of Fairy Tail," she declares, holding his gaze steady. Appeased, Natsu begins to talk.

_Four hundred years ago, an unknown mage developed a plague that killed dragons. To save his species the Fire Dragon King Igneel devised a plan to become immune to the disease. The Fire Dragon King believed that since humans were immune to the disease then the genes of dragons could be preserved within children._

_ Igneel and the remaining dragons Metalicana, Grandeeney, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, Acnologia, and Belserion set out to find children strong enough to contain the soul of a dragon. However, the physiology of the children changed in unpredictable ways, making some of the children more dragon than human. When two of the children succumbed to the disease, Igneel decided to travel to the future with the help of Anna Heart and the Eclipse Gate._

_ Anna Heart was entrusted to carry the remaining dragon eggs and lead the new dragon-slayers to a safe-haven in the future. As a side effect, from travelling through the Eclipse Gate, the dragon-slayers lost the ability to communicate with the dragon souls within them; and the eggs were weakened to the point Anna had to travel the world, looking for young mages to merge with the dragon eggs._

_Now all the remaining dragon eggs are safe at the Mavis Academy for Gifted Mages. There, mages from newborn to twenty-one years old could test for compatibility to the remaining 4,000 dragon eggs Anna Heart saved. It's an honor to be chosen by an egg. In very rare cases multiple eggs pick one person as in the Wizard Saint God Serena, who was compatible with eight eggs. _

"You learned most of that from school. Except we've kept any knowledge of the disease out of the history books. Some of the slayers could still be susceptible to it; and all of the eggs could still be affected by it," explained Natsu.

Taking a breath, he looked out into the park noticing people were starting to pack, "As dragon-slayers our body is more dragon than human. After carrying the dragon soul for some time, we may become full dragons.

"But that's not all…." He stops mid-sentence looking at Lisanna with a mixture of pain and remorse, "We also follow the customs and hierarchy of dragons. You know a little about that from watching the other slayers and I in Fairy Tail."

"Dragons have the custom of mating for life to a specific other dragon…" he says vaguely. "And a dragon's soul and magic select their mate. Since, dragon-slayers are the same," he explains. "Our magic and dragon soul select our mate."

"Your magic selects your mate," repeats Lisanna carefully. She remembered all the times in their first-year dating Natsu would make her touch his fire. Until, she finally got fed up and told him to stop. Finally, realizing the truth her eyes widen and tear up. "I am not your mate," she whispers standing, leaving Natsu alone, in the dark never looking back.

After watching Lisanna's form recede, Natsu wipes the tears running down his cheeks and clears the lump in his throat, "you can come out now," he says hoarsely. Behind him Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Rogue, Sting, Erik, and Juvia step out of the shadows.

"You are going to have to tell me how you detect my shadows," quietly murmurs Rogue. His red gaze worriedly watching Natsu's slumped shoulders.

"Not a chance creepy butt," retorts Natsu choking back a sob. "…I know she's not my mate… but it still fucking hurts," he tells them, fresh tears falling down his cheeks.

"We know," says Wendy right before engulfing him in a hug, "We can feel it. We are your nest."

* * *

Author's Note:

I hope you enjoyed it! I edited this chapter! But the story is the same!

I do not support Lali but I always read fics where Lisanna is portrayed as a villain instead of a regular girl. So, I thought I would try it! I tried to convey the spirit of breaking up as much as possible. For me it has been a heartbreaking experience.

Please, read and review! I would love to know what you have to say!


	5. Fish

**Disclaimer: These are works of purely speculative fiction. It is not intended to infringe on any rights by and of the companies and/or individuals involved in the production of Fairy Tail. I do not claim ownership of the characters mentioned in this fic and I am not profiting financially from these works.**

******This is an edited version of the original*****

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Fish**

Lucy sat in her spacious office at Heart Co. Headquarters working late one night, with a steaming cup of tea, and an ocean view behind her. Heart Co. HQ, located in the port of Hargeon, was ideal for trade both inland and to neighboring countries. If people ever realized how far reaching Heart Co. really was, it might be labeled a monopoly, which is the first point Lucy brought to her father when she started working at Heart Co. Many on the board, at the time, thought being a monopoly was a good thing, but Lucy made it clear that kind of image would hinder trade in other countries. No country outside Fiore would want Heart Co. to take over their economy. Of course, eventually, Lucy won the argument.

Now they invested in existing businesses instead of buying them out or competing against them. It had the added effect of making friends in odd corners of the world. The business owners they helped tended to be extremely grateful with this approach. Of course, it made Lucy extremely sought out for new business deals despite the fact it was not one of her responsibilities.

She was currently reading an email from an exceed living in the country of Edolas. The exceed named, Happy, wanted to open a fish market in Magnolia. He made a particularly good point _'that inland cities rarely had fresh fish'_ and that _'exceeds could transport fish faster than anyone in the world, because they could fly at high speeds and carry large loads._' Happy's passion for all things fish and his simple but efficient plan warmed Lucy's heart, making her love the idea. She forwarded the email to her father letting him know she would take care of all the paperwork if he approved. With a smile on her face Lucy continued to reply to her emails for the next hour.

At, exactly midnight a flash of gold interrupted Lucy. Leo, the leader of the Zodiac, stood before her with a bow; he wore a black suit and a roguish smile on his face. "Time to sleep princess," he said flirtatiously, "You've been working too much lately. I can help you relax."

Lucy looked up from her work, rolled her eyes, and laughed at his antics. Her spirits were irrepressible. "Thank you for coming Leo. There is something I want to talk to you about," she pushed up from her desk and made her way to a whiteboard next to the ocean view.

She pointed to a map of Magnolia with red x's marked at various locations. "I scouted Magnolia for a place to build my new home. I want you and my other spirits to have your own room there. We will set up the new lacrima I designed from the E.R&D department so the other spirits can come to this world at will…eeeeek!" she squeaked as Leo tackled her.

Laying on the floor face to face Leo gave her a peck on the lips, "Thank you princess, I'll talk to the others!" he said hurriedly before disappearing in a burst of light out of Lucy's reach.

After a few seconds Lucy finally reacted and flushed, "HEY, PERVY LION THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!" "…_But it doesn't count if no one knows_," she calmed herself.

Another burst of gold signaled Virgo's entrance, "Princess, Leo is unable to come to your aid because he ate something that made him sick," said the maid spirit with humor in her eyes. "I would be happy to assist in his place."

"LEO!" yelled Lucy, furious.

:-:-:-:-:

Sorcerer Magazine Monthly

_Now for our regular edition we will update you on the magical community!_

_Fugitives of Stoddard continue to flood into Fiore. The Magic Council in tandem with the King of Fiore have set up shelter for these poor souls. Any donation to help aid is much appreciated!_

_It's that time a year for newborn mages to be tested for compatibility. If you believe your child is special, bring them to the Mavis Academy for Gifted Mages! Any mages twenty-one years old and under are welcome!_

_Since, we are on the note of dragons. The dragon-slayer from Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel, and the take-over mage, Lisanna Strauss, broke up! Unfortunately, our secret source was extremely tight lipped about details for once in their life. But don't worry; if there is a scoop it will be scooped. Coool!_

_Since, we are on the note of not-so couples our secret source, at Fairy Tail, redeemed themselves by confirming the relationship between Bisca and Alzak, is all about the very naughty benefits!_

_Next, but not least, Lucy Heart moved to Magnolia last week. We have been unable to find the home she has built in Magnolia. But don't worry how difficult is it to hide a thirty-bedroom, thirty-five-bathroom, three living room home in a city like Magnolia?! According to a statement from Lucy Heart herself, "I may have gone overboard…. "What is visible to all of Magnolia are the new fourteen story Heart Co. offices on Strawberry Street. Coool!_

_Finally, we would love to congratulate the exceed, Happy, for achieving his dreams of owning a fish market in Magnolia. On top of being a savvy business cat, Happy recently became a member of Fairy Tail along with his exceed friends Carla, Lily, Hector, Frosch, Sammy, Nadi, and Cubellios! Cooooool!_

* * *

Author's Note:

I hope you enjoyed it! Please, read and review! I would love to know what you have to say!


	6. Want bubbles?

**Chapter 6**

**Want Bubbles?**

Lucy slumped onto her bed after the seventh long day that week; arms and legs pulsating in pain. She had just arrived from a ridiculous mission with Natsu and Happy. The two idiots stole an S-Class job to destroy a swarm of Legions terrorizing the Capital of Edolas. While, Lucy could take S-class jobs or higher she preferred less physical work; after working behind a desk most of her life she had difficulty keeping up with these types of jobs.

"Too much running," groaned Lucy as she flipped onto her back. Due to their size and numbers the Legions had been difficult to pin down; by the time they rounded up the stragglers it was already midnight. "Stupid, overgrown, blue cows with horns and wings," mumbled Lucy closing her eyes.

She would have to wake up in four hours for an emergency Magic Council meeting, then go to Heart Co for another round of interviews, and finally head to the guild to take another job with Natsu and Happy. _What the fuck am I doing? This schedule is going to kill me, _she thought half asleep. If only she could find a suitable replacement to take care of the daily paperwork at Heart Co….

:-:-:-:-:

In a room down the hall, Aquarius rolled her eyes as she heard Lucy stomp through the house like she had bricks for feet. The brat was running herself ragged. Looking at Scorpio's worried gaze she huffed and disappeared in a puff of gold.

Scorpio listened with a smirk as he heard Aquarius appear in Lucy's bedroom and throw a tantrum. "DIDN'T YOU PROMISE YOU WOULD DO WHAT MADE YOU HAPPY!? AT THIS POINT THE ONLY THING THAT HAS MADE YOU SMILE IS THAT SCRUFFY BLUE FURBALL THAT SMELLS LIKE FISH AND THE PINK IDIOT!"

Laying back in bed Scorpio's worries melted away as he was lulled to sleep by Lucy's garbled screams of 'HELP!' and 'Aquarius finally lost it!' If anyone could browbeat Lucy into submission it was Aquarius.

:-:-:-:-:

"Oy! She's waking up finally!" yelled Natsu.

"Shut up pyro! Let her sleep more," whispered Gray.

"Shut up!" yelled Erza smacking both Natsu and Gray.

"Miss Lushy, why are you sleeping outside of the guild? Are you homeless?" asked Happy poking one of Lucy's eyes with a fish.

Lucy jerked at the fish smell and frowned at the firm surface under her cheek. Her eyes popped open when she remembered Aquarius' tantrum the night before. Aquarius used a giant wave to kick Lucy out of the house telling her to get a boyfriend and get someone else to run Heart Co. She felt guilt settle in the pit of her stomach as she looked at her new friends worried faces. "_I really over did it this time,"_ she thought with a sigh.

"No Happy, I am not homeless just stupid," said Lucy slapping Happy's fish away.

With an evil look in his eye, Happy replied, "It's okay, I already knew you were stupid Miss Lushy." Riled up, Lucy got up and growled, "I'll show you stupid. Get over here you furball!"

"Well now that you are awake; there is an urgent matter I need to talk to Natsu, Gray, and you about," announced Erza, as if finding a girl covered in mud from head to toe was the most normal thing in the world.

"Can't it wait?" asked Lucy signaling her rumpled clothing.

In a disapproving tone, Erza declared, "no, you missed a very important Magic Council meeting this morning and you need to be appraised on the situation."

"Fine," growled Lucy, walking into the guild. She knew it was better to get the meeting over with rather than fighting the redhead.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Unknown POV

_Voices, voices, voices I can't get the voices to stop. Why can't I get the voices to stop? Why can't they agree with one another? They don't listen, the voices. They don't listen when I scream and rant telling them to stop! My head feels like it is ripping apart!_

"Hey there, are you alright? We are about to start the nest meeting,"said Wendy's sweet voice making the voices recede to the back of my mind and the headache disappear.

Next to her, Juvia, the sea dragon slayer, turned to look at me, "You don't look well. Maybe you should take a nap?" her gentle voice washed over me.

Now the voices were completely quiet. Only one stayed, the original. It had been months since I heard his soothing voice._ "Queens, are safe," he purred, "queens are nest." _

"No, I am fine. Thank you, for asking Wendy, Juvia. I just… have a lot on my mind. Let's get started," I responded hoarsely. Turning away from their worried gazes, I watched as the rest of the dragon-slayers walked in and sat on the comfy couches of Laxus' living room. It was sparsely decorated with only a small wooden coffee table in the middle, but it radiated warmth unlike the meeting places I was used to. _The voices, _I reflected_, only go quiet when my nest is around._

:-:-:-:-:

Lucy sighed as she relaxed in her new bathtub. She had spared no expense on the antique copper tub; since it was the only place where she could have some peace and quiet. Closing her eyes and laying back in the steaming water Lucy groaned, as the air jets that lined the bottom of the tub massaged her sore muscles. The meeting with Erza lasted three hours. Lucy didn't know how she managed to sit through all of it covered in mud and grime. _What Erza said… it can't be that bad right? _thought Lucy_, …Natsu's reaction surprised me most of all. He looked terrified. I've seen him angry; but seeing him terrified… worried me... hmm this water is nice..._

Breathing in the flowery scent of her bath; Lucy felt herself become languid. Mirajane had recommended the intoxicating bubble soap from a local shop. As her thoughts began to blur, Lucy belatedly realized the soap might have magical properties.

The tension in her body eased; slowly, she began to scrub the bubbles up her arms, to her neck, down her breast, to her flat stomach. Using both her hands, she massaged the soap over and under her thighs working the sore muscles; the missions with Natsu and Happy had been a real workout but the soreness made her feel alive.

Letting her hands roam closer to her core, Lucy teased herself by not reaching the center straight away. Her hands moved back up her flat belly to her pert nipples. She rolled both with her finger and thumb; thinking of someone else's hands touching her. Imagining large rough hands pleasuring her breasts, made her moan. His hands moved back to her thighs massaging her legs and spreading them apart like she was a feast. The stranger's forefinger trailed over her core and entered her. Lucy gasped at the sensation of him inserting a second finger and whimpered as he moved in and out of her slowly, too slowly.

He brought his fingers to her mouth and made her taste herself; it was a mix of her salty taste and the flowery aroma of the bath. Satisfied, the stranger moved back to her core, his hands demanding. Finding her clit, he slightly touched it not really applying pressure, but just enough that Lucy squirmed. Keeping the same light touch, he moved faster over her sensitive bud; triggering electric shock over her body; making the water around her splash. He kept that same teasing touch until Lucy thought she would go insane.

Finally, he took pity on her and started moving faster, applying more pressure to her clit, and entering her again. The sensation of his fingers in her core made Lucy explode in sensation. It was by far the best orgasm she ever had. Spasming from the aftermath Lucy's mind drifted to the stranger… strong arms, strong chest, strong jaw, an easy toothy smile, coal eyes…, and pink hair…

"Pink hair!?" she yelled. Suddenly, Lucy became fully aware; she jumped out of the bath like an acrobat, grabbed the new bubble soap, and threw it out. "I just fantasized about Natsu!?"

:-:-:-:-:

The next morning, Lucy sat at the guild bar waiting for Erza, Gray, and the dragon-slayers to arrive. The had agreed to first meet in the guild, then head out to the Guild Master's Head Quarters to join them for an important announcement. Lucy felt trepidation settle in the pit of her stomach; the information Erza gave her yesterday was worrying. She was angry at herself for missing such an important Magic council meeting. If she had managed her time better, she would've heard the news firsthand.

"_There is a magic deficiency disease going around. First it started in the border towns near Stoddard; now it has spread all the way to Crocus," _Lucy remembered Erza telling her, Natsu, and Gray. _"Master Makarov would like the Wizard Saints, the dragon-slayers, and at least one representative from each guild to meet at the Guild Masters HQ tomorrow afternoon. Go home, get rested and meet back here tomorrow. We'll have Mest and Lucy transport us there, so the dragon-slayers don't have to use the train."_

"What are you thinking about Lucy? Bubble soap?" mischievously asked Mira sneaking up behind Lucy making her fall out a stool. Mira giggled, "That good, huh?"

"No, Mira I was not thinking of the soap you cursed me with," growled Lucy getting back up.

Chuckling, Mira replied, "It's not a curse. It is a type of divination spell. Didn't you read the label? Come on, at least the name of the soap should have given it away?" _She's joking right?!,_ thought Lucy from her new position on the floor, _I did feel strange magic wash over seconds before…_.

Pissed at herself Lucy snapped, "No!" She was angry for not reading the label. She thought the soap's name 'Destined Lover' was meant to be clever, not a product description.

Diving in for the gold, Mira asked, "So, Lucy, was it anyone you recognized?" an odd twinkle in her eye. Lucy gulped, there were a few people left in Terra that she feared, and Mira had just jumped to the number one spot.

"Miss Lucy!" Erza yelled behind her, "Time to go!"

_There is a God! _ thought Lucy as she ran away from Mira's perceptive gaze.

* * *

Author's Note:

I hope you liked it! I put ton's of time into this! Any criticism is appreciated. Seriously, roast me if you wish! :-D ;-D :-O :-p

-Have a Wiggly day!


End file.
